Casualidad Comedia en tres actos SesshxKag
by laetus
Summary: Sesshoumaru es un escritor reconocido y catedrático en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras. Kagome admira su obra. Un día se da una casualidad que los unirá, ¿quieres saber cuál es? ¡Entra y descúbrelo! Y por último, el tercer acto!
1. primer acto

**C****asualidad**

Comedia en TRES actos

Personajes

Sesshoumaru, escritor y catedrático de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

Kagome, escritora aficionada y estudiante de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

Shipo, niño de tres años.

INU NO TAISHO, padre de Sesshoumaru, Investigador Emérito de Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

NARAKU, Rector de la Universidad.

Kagura, profesora de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

Akitoki Houjo, estudiante y compañero de Kagome.

Época actual.

**ACTO PRIMERO**

Auditorio Principal de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras. Hay una gran manta en la entrada anunciando la Ceremonia de entrega de reconocimientos a los ganadores del XXIII Concurso Literario de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras. Hay una mesa principal con un mantel que tiene el escudo de la Universidad y de la Facultad. Sentados en ella están Naraku, en el extremo derecho, Inu no Taisho en el centro y Sesshoumaru en el extremo izquierdo. El auditorio está repleto de estudiantes y los ganadores de los primeros lugares están sentados hasta delante.

NARAKU. _Sube al estrado y toma el micrófono_.

Es un verdadero placer para mí presidir, en mi calidad de Rector de nuestra máxima casa de estudios, esta ceremonia de premiación. Me enorgullece ver a nuestros jóvenes entregarse en cuerpo y alma a sus carreras y verlos dar su mejor esfuerzo. Los Doctores Inu no Taisho y Sesshoumaru entregarán los premios a los ganadores de las dos categorías. Enhorabuena.

_Regresa a su asiento y cede el micrófono a Sesshoumaru._

SESSHOUMARU. _Se pone de pie y desde su sitio anuncia al ganador._

En la categoría de cuento infantil el primer lugar es para: ¡Kagome Higurashi! Háganos el favor subir al estrado y decirnos unas palabras.

KAGOME. _Pasa a la mesa, recibe el premio de manos de Sesshoumaru con una gran sonrisa, le da la mano al Rector y al Investigador Emérito y sube al estrado._

Es un honor para mí recibir este reconocimiento tan importante. Aprecio además haberlo recibido de manos de alguien tan importante para mí. Haber leído al gran escritor Sesshoumaru ha influido mucho en mí, pero me alegra mucho haber encontrado mi propio camino y logrado mi propio estilo. Sin embargo, usted seguirá siendo mi ejemplo a seguir toda la vida, mi admiración por su obra es sincera. Agradezco a todos aquéllos que me estuvieron alentando cuando escribía, sin ellos jamás hubiera podido concretar la historia. A todos aquéllos que la leyeron, revisaron, corrigieron y criticaron: ¡Gracias!

_Baja del estrado y se sienta en unas sillas que están justo al lado izquierdo de la mesa principal. El público le aplaude._

INU NO TAISHO. _Desde su sitio se pone de pie. _

En la categoría de cuento realista el primer lugar es para: ¡Akitoki Houjo! Felicitaciones. Por favor, diríjanos unas palabras.

HOUJO. _Recibe el premio de manos del decano, saluda a los otros dos, le da la mano a Kagome y sube al estrado. _

Yo pienso que para un joven escritor que apenas está en los últimos semestres de la carrera, recibir este premio es muy satisfactorio. Viene a coronar todo el esfuerzo y las noches en vela. La verdad también me alegro mucho de haber participado en una categoría diferente a la de la señorita Kagome, jamás hubiera podido competir contra ese talento y belleza.

SHIPO. _Entra corriendo y llorando e interrumpe el discurso del joven._

¡Tengo hambre! Ya me aburrí, ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

KAGOME. _Se pone de pie rápidamente y sin dudar lo carga. Le habla en voz baja. Houjo continúa con su discurso._

Ahorita ya casi terminamos, quédate aquí conmigo. ¿Dónde está tu mami?

SHIPO.

No tengo.

KAGOME.

¿Cómo no vas a tener? Pero ya no llores, ahorita te doy algo de comer.

_Baja y toma su bolsa, saca un paquetito y le da de comer al niño, se sienta con él en las piernas. _

SESSHOUMARU. _La estuvo observando desde que cargó al niño._

Señorita Higurashi, la ceremonia todavía no termina. Su sitio es éste.

_Le señala la silla que estaba ocupado._

KAGOME.

Lo siento.

_Regresa con el niño en brazos mientras éste come feliz. _

HOUJO.

Finalmente quiero agradecer a mis profesores de la Facultad, quienes me enseñaron a ser crítico y a exigirme cada vez más.

_Se baja del estrado y se sienta al lado de Kagome. La concurrencia lo ovaciona._

NARAKU._ Se pone de pie y sube al estrado._

Felicitaciones a los ganadores. Ustedes son el ejemplo a seguir para todos sus compañeros de los primeros semestres, demuestran que el esfuerzo y la dedicación son bien recompensados. Además de los reconocimientos otorgados, se publicarán sus cuentos en una edición especial. En un esfuerzo póstumo, fruto de la colaboración con las editoriales que nos patrocinan, tenemos un premio adicional en especia. Este vale por cinco mil pesos para comprar libros. Espero que hagan buen uso de él. No me resta más que agradecer a todos los presentes su asistencia a esta ceremonia.

_Toda la gente se pone de pie y empiezan a salir._

KAGOME.

Disculpe, señor Rector, pero el pequeño se ha quedado dormido y no sé quién sea su madre. ¿No podría preguntar por el micrófono de quién es?

SESSHOUMARU.

Es mi hermano.

KAGOME.

¿Su hermano? Doctor, no sabía que tuviera un hermano tan pequeño. ¡La diferencia de edades es enorme!

INU NO TAISHO.

Así es, hay una gran diferencia de edades entre mis hijos.

KAGOME.

Cada vez me sorprendo más, no sabía que el Dr. Sesshoumaru fuese su hijo, pero ahora me explico de dónde sacó esa genialidad. Al tenerlo a usted de padre, no podría haber sido de otra manera.

NARAKU.

Ahí tiene a los familiares del niño, a quienes puede entregárselos. Me gustaría que pasara a mi oficina, señorita Higurashi.

KAGOME.

¿Ahorita?

NARAKU.

A menos que tenga otra cosa más importante que hablar con su Rector.

KAGOME.

No, de ninguna manera, pero me sorprendió.

_Separa al niño de sí y lo extiende a Inu no Taisho._

SHIPO. _Se despierta y llora._

¡No me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes!

SESSHOUMARU.

Como fuiste amable con él se ha encaprichado contigo. Aunque llore déjalo, de lo contrario no te soltará en horas.

KAGOME. _Hace el intento de volver a entregarlo, pero el niño llora._

No puedo ser tan cruel con un niño tan pequeño.

NARAKU.

La estaré esperando en mi oficina, señorita Kagome.

_Sale de escena._

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya se encapricho contigo y hagas lo que hagas no te soltará. No creo que sea bueno que hagas esperar al Rector.

KAGOME.

¿Dr. cómo puede ser así con su hermanito? No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo rabiar. Si me lo permite, trataré de hablar con él, para que se quede tranquilo cuando me vaya.

SESSHOUMARU.

Haz lo que quieras.

KAGOME.

Shipo, ya me tengo que ir.

SHIPO.

No quiero que me dejes.

KAGOME.

Pero es que tengo cosas qué hacer. Mira, si me prometes que no vas a llorar, yo también te prometo algo, lo que tú quieras.

SHIPO.

¿De verdad?

KAGOME.

Sí, de verdad, te lo prometo.

SHIPO.

Entonces llévame a mi casa.

SESSHOUMARU.

Te dije que se encaprichó contigo y que no te soltaría. Ya le prometiste algo, pero si le cumples dejarás al Rector esperándote y no creo que sea una buena carta de presentación en ningún lado. Por otra parte, si no le cumples, a mis ojos serás una mentirosa. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

KAGOME.

No pienso romper mi promesa. Estoy segura que el Rector entenderá.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Estás diciendo que lo piensas llevar a casa aun cuando eso signifique quedar mal con tu Rector?

KAGOME.

No creo que vaya a quedar mal por no ir de inmediato a su oficina. Además no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiera. Los asuntos oficiales ya se han tratado en esta ceremonia.

SESSHOUMARU.

Allá tú.

INU NO TAISHO.

Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender en la Facultad Sesshoumaru, llévalo tú a casa.

SESSHOUMARU.

Está bien. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

KAGOME.

Sí, vámonos.

_Kagome se lleva cargando a Shipo y sigue a Sesshoumaru._

Telón


	2. segundo acto

**JENNY LADINO**: ¡Hola! Ay, que gusto tenerte en este minific!!! Como anuncié serán tres actos, subiré hoy el segundo acto y mañana el tercero. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**JENNY LADINO**: ¡Qué chido que también leas esta otra historia! Te agradezco mucho y me da gusto que te entretengas con ella. Gracias!!

**JESSIKA**: ¡Qué tal! Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!!!

Pues aquí les dejo este segundo acto de esta obra de teatro, espero que la disfruten. Muchas gracias por su aceptación!!!

**ACTO SEGUNDO**

Entran a una residencia acondicionada de manera muy elegante. Es amplia, con varias habitaciones y la sala tiene una vista a un bello jardín con un estanque en el centro.

SESSHOUMARU.

Llegamos, ése es su cuarto.

KAGOME. _Entra a una habitación infantil y deja al niño en la cama._

Ven Shipo. Listo. He cumplido mi promesa, ahora es tu turno, ya me tengo que ir. No vayas a llorar.

SHIPO.

Yo también cumpliré mi promesa, no lloraré. Pero no quiero que te vayas.

KAGOME.

Pero es que tengo cosas qué hacer, debo marcharme.

SHIPO.

¿Podrías venir a jugar conmigo mañana entonces?

KAGOME.

No sé si pueda.

SHIPO.

¡Por favor! Es que yo me siento muy solito.

KAGOME.

Pero quizá a tu papá y a tu hermano no les agrade la idea de que yo venga a tu casa.

SESSHOUMARU. _Había estado escuchando y en esos momentos entra._

Por mí no hay inconveniente en que vengas a jugar con él. Dudo que a mi padre le moleste.

KAGOME.

Bueno, está bien. Mañana vendré a jugar contigo.

_Deja al niño recostado y salen de la habitación._

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Así que el pequeño logró esclavizarte?

KAGOME.

No creo que por acceder a jugar con él me esclavice.

SESSHOUMARU.

Seguro que si vienes mañana, te pedirá que vengas al día siguiente y al día siguiente y así hasta que te canses.

KAGOME.

Dr. ¿trata de desanimarme?

SESSHOUMARU.

Te estoy diciendo las cosas como son. Pero si no las quieres ver, allá tú. ¿A qué hora vienes mañana?

KAGOME.

En la tarde, como a las cinco, si no tiene inconveniente.

SESSHOUMARU.

Por mí está bien. A esa hora ya no tengo cosas qué hacer en la Facultad.

KAGOME.

Bueno Dr. nos vemos mañana entonces.

_Sale._

INU NO TAISHO. _Entra._

¿Trajo a Shipo y lo durmió? No lo puedo creer. Pero lo que me parece más imposible de creer es que tú hayas dejado que viniera.

SESSHOUMARU. _Sentado en la sala leyendo un libro._

Ella no sabe que Shipo es mi hijo, así que no lo hizo para intentar acercarse a mí.

INU NO TAISHO.

Pero cree que es tu hermano, para el caso da igual.

SESSHOUMARU.

No, por que cuando estábamos en el estrado fue considerada con él sin dudarlo y sin saber que era mi hermano.

INU NO TAISHO.

En eso tienes razón. ¿Y cómo le hizo para que se quedara tan conforme aunque se hubiese ido?

SESSHOUMARU.

Le prometió que vendría a jugar con él mañana.

INU NO TAISHO.

¡Vaya! Ninguno de los dos termina de sorprenderme el día de hoy.

_Se oscurece el escenario y se escucha música de piano. Poco a poco se vuelve a iluminar el escenario. Aparece Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala pero esta vez trabajando en su portátil. Se escucha que tocan la puerta. _

SESSHOUMARU. _Abre la puerta._

¡Qué puntualidad! Las cinco exactamente. Pasa, ya te está esperando.

KAGOME. _Entra._

Gracias Dr. con permiso.

SHIPO.

¡Kagome! ¡Ya llegaste!

KAGOME.

¿Cómo supiste mi nombre, si ayer no te lo dije?

SHIPO.

Mi papá me dijo cómo te llamabas.

KAGOME. _Saca un paquete de una bolsa negra de plástico._

Ya veo. Mira, traje estas figuritas, para que armemos un teatro en miniatura. ¿Sí quieres jugar a eso?

SHIPO.

¡Sí! Se oye divertido.

KAGOME.

Bueno, lo primero es que vamos a hacer es armar la casa con el jardín. Vamos a tu cuarto.

SESSHOUMARU.

Pueden armarlo aquí en la sala, hay más espacio que su cuarto, te sería incómodo.

KAGOME.

Pero no quisiera perturbarlo, usted está trabajando.

SESSHOUMARU.

Si me molestara no te lo diría. Además quiero ver qué hacen.

KAGOME.

¿Desconfía de mí Dr.?

SESSHOUMARU.

Es mi hermano, es natural que me preocupe por ver qué hacen las visitas con él.

SHIPO.

¡Ya! ¡Vamos a jugar!

KAGOME.

Mira, primero ponemos pegamento en toda esta hoja de papel cascarón.

SHIPO.

¿Así?

KAGOME.

Exacto, así, que toda la superficie quede bien cubierta. ¡Ya te llenaste todas las manos de pegamento! Corre ve a lavártelas para que podamos hacer lo que sigue.

_El niño sale corriendo._

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Ayer pasaste con el Rector? ¿Para qué te quería?

KAGOME.

Sí pasé, pero ya no lo encontré. Le dejé dicho con su secretaria que había ido y me hizo una cita para hoy en la mañana. Llegué a la hora exacta pero me dijeron que había salido a una junta de última hora. Quise hacer otra cita para la hoy mismo en la tarde, pero me dijeron que ya no regresaría. Y parece que mañana sale de viaje, luego se atraviesan las vacaciones ínter semestrales. Supongo que no lo veré hasta que regresemos.

SESSHOUMARU.

Te dije que quedarías mal por su culpa.

SHIPO. _Entra corriendo._

¡Ya regresé!

KAGOME.

Esa sonrisa traviesa lo compensa. A ver Shipo, ahora vamos a echar encima del pegamento este aserrín verde. ¡Rápido antes de que se seque!

SHIPO.

¡Sí!

KAGOME.

Ahora vamos a poner los árboles. Vamos a hacer pequeñas bolitas de plastilina café. Luego las ponemos en los lugares donde no cayó aserrín. Ahora le ponemos la ramita y alargamos la plastilina hacia arriba y hacia abajo con los dedos, para que quede así. Bien, ahora inténtalo tú.

SESSHOUMARU.

Ahora entiendo por qué ganaste la categoría de cuento infantil. Eres muy paciente con los niños.

KAGOME.

En realidad no soy así con todos. La verdad es que pocos son capaces de robarme el corazón.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Shipo es uno de esos pocos?

KAGOME.

No sé por qué, pero así sucedió. ¡Qué terrible! El tiempo pasa volando. ¡Ya son las ocho! Ya me tengo que ir.

SHIPO.

Pero todavía no terminamos.

KAGOME.

Pero sí me tengo que ir o ya no encontraré transporte para mi casa.

SESSHOUMARU. _Se pone de pie._

Te llevo a tu casa.

KAGOME.

Le agradezco Dr., pero vivo realmente lejos y no quisiera importunarlo.

SESSHOUMARU.

Si te tomaste la molestia de venir a jugar con él aun viviendo retirado de aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa.

KAGOME.

No es necesario, lo hice con gusto. Además sí vivo muy lejos, pero le agradezco.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Dónde vives?

KAGOME.

A las afueras de la ciudad.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Hiciste todo ese trayecto para venir a jugar con él? Por que ya no tienes clases en la Facultad, ¿cierto?

KAGOME.

No es gran cosa. Lo hago todos los días para ir a clases. Además no sólo vine a jugar con él, tenía que pasar a ver al Rector.

SESSHOUMARU.

Que por cierto no lo encontraste.

KAGOME.

Bueno, ahora sí me retiro. Con su permiso.

SHIPO. _Empieza a llorar_

¡No te vayas!

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo no molestes.

KAGOME.

No llores. Ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

SHIPO. _Sin dejar de llorar._

Es que no terminamos y yo quería ver cómo se veía.

KAGOME.

Usted me lo advirtió. Shipo, ¿hacemos un trato?

SHIPO. _Sigue llorando._

¡No!

KAGOME.

¿Si prometo regresar mañana para terminarlo dejarías de llorar?

SHIPO. _Sigue llorando._

¿De verdad?

KAGOME.

Sí, pero ya no llores.

SHIPO. _Deja de llorar._

¡Bueno!

KAGOME. _Se va corriendo y en la puerta le grita a Sesshoumaru._

¡Adiós! ¡Mañana regreso a las cinco otra vez, si no le molesta!

SESSHOUMARU.

Esa niña imprudente debió permitir que la llevara a su casa.

_Se oscurece nuevamente el escenario y se escucha música de piano. Poco a poco se vuelve a iluminar el escenario. Aparece Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala trabajando en su portátil. Se escucha que tocan la puerta. _

SESSHOUMARU. _Abre._

Adelante, está en la sala con todas las cosas que dejaste ayer.

KAGOME. _Entra. _

Gracias, Dr. con permiso.

SHIPO.

¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

KAGOME.

Bueno, hay que apurarnos, para que no se me haga tarde igual que ayer. Entonces, hay que terminar con todos los árboles, yo hago las bolitas te plastilina y tú las pones en el suelo y les pones las ramitas, ¿te parece bien?

SHIPO.

¡Sí!

KAGOME.

Mira, así vamos más rápido. ¡Ya terminamos los árboles! Ahora vamos a hacer a los niños. Esos son fáciles por que nada más agarramos estas pajitas, les hacemos cuatro dobleces y las amarramos de en medio con otra pajita de este tamaño. Por último les cortamos a la mitad así y ya están sus piernas.

SHIPO.

¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

KAGOME.

No, por que te puedes cortar, pero tú puedes amarrarlas y las que vayas terminando, las corto yo.

SHIPO.

Bueno.

KAGOME.

¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a hacer a uno más grande que todos los demás. Usamos esta paja más larga y ponemos tres juntas, las amarramos igual que las otras, le cortamos ¡y listo! ¡Ya tenemos al gigante!

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Gigante? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KAGOME.

Lo que se imaginó: El Jardín del Gigante Egoísta.

SESSHOUMARU.

Nunca pensé que le fueras a inducir a la literatura.

KAGOME.

¿Por qué no? Yo leí ese cuento cuando iba en la primaria y hubiera sido muy feliz de hacer una maquetita del cuento. ¡Maldición! Ya son ocho y media. Ya me tengo que ir.

SHIPO.

Yo no quiero que te vayas.

KAGOME.

No vayas a llorar. Me tengo que ir a mi casa.

SHIPO.

¿Vienes mañana?

KAGOME.

Ese no fue el trato, la maqueta ya está terminada.

SHIPO.

¡Por favor!

SESSHOUMARU.

Te lo advertí.

KAGOME.

No puedo resistirme a esa mirada. ¿Le molestaría que viniera mañana también Doctor?

SESSHOUMARU.

A mí no me incomoda para nada. Al contrario, me alegra que Shipo tenga una mujer con quien jugar, mi padre y yo no somos pacientes con él. Aquí la que tiene que cuestionarse si quiere seguir viniendo eres tú. Por que como ya te diste cuenta, él no se cansará de pedirte que vengas.

KAGOME.

A mí me da gusto jugar con él. ¡Me siento niña otra vez! Bueno, adiós.

SESSHOUMARU.

Esta vez si te voy a llevar.

KAGOME.

No se moleste Dr. no es necesario, de verdad.

SESSHOUMARU.

Al menos llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa, para saber que llegaste bien.

KAGOME.

De acuerdo. ¿Me da su número? ¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!

_Sale corriendo. Otra vez se oscurece el escenario. Se escucha la misma música de piano, pero ahora se escucha la voz grave de un narrador._

NARRADOR.

Así pasaron varios días. Kagome iba a jugar con el pequeño Shipo y el frío escritor Sesshoumaru observaba sus juegos. De esa manera, Kagome se ganó su confianza. Inu no Taisho aprovecha que llegan las vacaciones para salir de viaje. Por esta razón, se quedan solos Sesshoumaru y Shipo.

_Lentamente se vuelve a iluminar el escenario. Aparecen Shipo y Kagome jugando y Sesshoumaru trabajando en la sala._

KAGOME.

Ya me tengo que ir Shipo, nos vemos el lunes.

SHIPO.

¿No vas a venir mañana?

KAGOME.

No, mañana es sábado y los fines de semana los paso en mi casa. Para descansar.

SHIPO.

Pero yo quiero que vengas mañana.

KAGOME.

No es posible Shipo. He estado contigo muchos días. También tengo cosas qué hacer en mi casa, con mi mamá, no la he visto mucho por estar contigo.

SHIPO.

Entonces quédate a cenar y luego te vas, ¿sí?

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo siempre dice que le gustaría comer contigo. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Yo te iría a dejar a tu casa después de la cena.

KAGOME.

Le agradezco doctor, pero sería desconsiderado de mi parte que me fuera a dejar y que luego usted se regresara; sería muy pesado para usted, créame.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Y por qué no te quedas entonces? Claro, siempre y cuando te permitan en tu casa no llegar a dormir. Así cenas con nosotros con calma y mañana temprano te vas.

SHIPO. _Empieza a bailar y a tirar de la ropa de Kagome._

¡Sí! ¡Quédate! ¡Quédate!

KAGOME.

¡Ay Shipo! Sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus ruegos. Está bien, me quedaré.

SHIPO.

¡Viva! ¡Viva!

KAGOME.

¿Doctor, me prestaría su teléfono? Para avisarle a mi madre que no llegaré.

SESSHOUMARU.

Por supuesto, tómalo.

KAGOME. _Se dirige al teléfono y llama._

¡Hola mami! No, hoy no voy a llegar. Nos vemos mañana temprano. ¡Hasta mañana! Bueno, ¡ya avisé! ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

SESSHOUMARU.

Por la forma en la que hablaste se diría que es habitual que no llegues a dormir a tu casa.

KAGOME.

¿Doctor? Sólo por que viene de usted ese comentario, sino, pensaría que insinúa algo.

SESSHOUMARU.

Ya que te quedarás con nosotros esta noche, podemos salir a comer al restaurante favorito de Shipo, ¿te parece bien?

SHIPO. _Salta de gusto._

¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

KAGOME.

Claro, vamos.

_Salen los tres._

_Se oscurece el escenario y se escucha la música de piano. Luego se vuelve a iluminar poco a poco el escenario. Entran Sesshoumaru, Kagome y Shipo a escena, ellos dos riéndose a carcajadas._

SESSHOUMARU.

¡No vuelvo a salir con ustedes dos juntos! No sé quién es más infantil, si Shipo o tú.

KAGOME.

¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse? Todo el mundo se rió menos usted Dr.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Cómo voy a reírme de semejantes tonterías? Shipo no te acuestes en el sillón, si ya tienes sueño te llevo a tu cama.

SHIPO.

¡Que me lleve Kagome!

SESSHOUMARU.

Kagome es nuestra invitada, no la molestes.

KAGOME.

No me molesta, yo lo llevo si quiere.

_Se lleva cargando al niño y regresa sola._

SESSHOUMARU.

Gracias.

KAGOME.

¿Perdón?

SESSHOUMARU.

Te dije gracias. Por ser tan amable con el niño.

KAGOME.

No tiene qué agradecerme. Shipo es un niño muy lindo y yo lo hago con gusto.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de usted?

KAGOME.

¿Cómo?

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Qué tienes hoy? ¿Estás sorda o por qué haces que te repita todo dos veces?

KAGOME.

Disculpe, lo que pasa es que me desconcierta su actitud, usted no suele ser así.

SESSHOUMARU.

Te acabo de decir que me tutees, me haces sentir viejo.

KAGOME.

Perdone… Perdón.

SESSHOUMARU.

No tienes remedio. Ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar la habitación donde dormirás.

KAGOME.

Gracias.

SESSHOUMARU.

Aquí es. En ese mueble está la ropa de cama. También tiene un baño propio por si quieres bañarte antes de irte. ¿A qué hora te piensas ir mañana? Te lo pregunto para dejarte al menos a tu transporte.

_La habitación tiene la puerta de entrada justo al lado del ventanal que tiene vista hacia el jardín desde la sala._

KAGOME.

Eres muy considerado. Me voy como a las seis más o menos.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Tan temprano? Disculpa, me extrañó que quieras irte a esa hora, pensé que te gustaría desayunar con Shipo.

KAGOME.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que vivo muy lejos, hago como dos horas y media de camino, pero a esa hora casi no hay tráfico y me haría menos. Además, aunque sí me gustaría desayunar con el niño, ya lo conoce, no me va a dejar ir y terminaré yéndome muy tarde.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Todavía no te acostumbras a tutearme? Hace un rato me hablaste de tú y ahorita regresas con el usted.

KAGOME.

Es difícil para mí.

SESSHOUMARU.

Deja de verme como a tu maestro. Te dejo, te ves cansada y seguro lo estás, después de esas competencias de salto con Shipo. Que pases buena noche.

KAGOME.

Gracias.

_Se apagan las luces del escenario. Se escucha la música de piano. Lentamente se vuelve a iluminar el escenario. Aparece Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala. Sale Kagome de la habitación donde durmió. _

SESSHOUMARU.

Me sorprende tu puntualidad. Las seis exactamente, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

KAGOME.

No pensé que estuvieras esperando.

SESSHOUMARU.

Te dije que te acompañaría. ¿Vendrás el lunes?

KAGOME.

Es probable.

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo te estará esperando. Se pondría triste si no vinieras. Se ha acostumbrado muy rápido a ti.

_Salen de escena. Se vuelven a apagar las luces. Se ilumina el escenario lentamente. Aparecen Sesshoumaru trabajando y Shipo jugando. Se oye como tocan la puerta. _

SESSHOUMARU. _Abre la puerta._

Adelante. Shipo ya está desesperado por ti.

KAGOME. _Entra._

Gracias. ¡Shipo!

SHIPO.

¡Te extrañé mucho!

KAGOME.

Lo siento. ¿A qué quieres jugar hoy?

SHIPO.

¡Cuéntame el cuento del Gigante egoísta!

SESSHOUMARU.

¿No te cansas de escuchar ese cuento?

SHIPO.

¡No! Es mi cuento favorito.

KAGOME.

Te lo cuento con gusto. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Espero que disfrutes estar conmigo, por que ya no podré seguir viniendo.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Por qué?

SHIPO._ Empieza a llorar._

¡No! ¡Ya no te quiero!

_Se va corriendo a su cuarto y lo cierra de un portazo._

KAGOME.

Ya sabía que lo tomaría así. Siento feo verlo llorar y que no me quiera hablar.

SESSHOUMARU.

No me has contestado.

KAGOME.

Perdone doctor. Lo que pasa es que ahorita en vacaciones unos chicos de secundaria me pidieron que les diera unas clases de regularización. Han juntado un grupo de quince personas y pues estaré con ellos por las tardes. Por eso ya no puedo seguir viniendo.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Cuánto te van a pagar?

KAGOME.

Es muy poco, pero lo necesito.

SESSHOUMARU.

Ya sé que te van a pagar muy poco por mucho trabajo. Esos estudiantes suelen ser muy flojos y luego quieren que el maestro haga todo por ellos. Lo que quiero saber es cuánto te van a pagar.

KAGOME.

Me van a pagar ciento veinte pesos la hora.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Cuántas horas les vas a dar?

KAGOME.

Tres horas diarias. De lunes a sábado.

SESSHOUMARU.

Diles que ya no puedes. Yo te pago lo que ellos te iban a dar.

KAGOME.

Pero…

SESSHOUMARU.

Si es que tú quieres seguir viniendo a ver a Shipo, si no te has aburrido.

KAGOME.

No, en lo absoluto. Pero no me termina de agradar la idea de que me pague por venir. Me hace sentir mal.

SESSHOUMARU.

Aparte hay otra cosa que te incomoda, ¿me equivoco?

KAGOME.

No, pero…

SESSHOUMARU.

Te ves cansada. Supongo que viviendo tan lejos, las vacaciones para ti son un alivio. Te sirven para descansar de tener que desplazarte todos los días desde fueras hasta el sur de la ciudad. Te propongo un trato: Te pago el doble de lo que tus alumnos te iban a pagar y además, si quieres podrías quedarte aquí entre semana, para que no tengas que estar yendo y viniendo, se ve que te desgasta mucho.

KAGOME.

Doctor, me parece demasiado.

SESSHOUMARU.

¡Deja de hablarme de usted! Perdón por gritarte, es que me exasperas, creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza como para que dejes de tratarme como a un desconocido.

KAGOME.

No te ofendas, es que no termino de acostumbrarme a tutearte. Te admiro tanto que me parece un insulto.

SESSHOUMARU.

El respeto no se pierde por que me tutees. ¿Qué dices?

KAGOME.

Gracias doctor, sí acepto. También yo sentía feo dejar de ver a Shipo, creo que me he encariñado con él. Entonces voy a decirle que sí lo seguiré visitando, para que se le pase el enojo.

SESSHOUMARU.

Mejor déjalo así, para que no de lata por un rato, luego yo hablo con él. ¿Por qué no mejor aprovechas y te vas temprano a tu casa hoy? Así podrías organizarte y sería conveniente que alistaras tus cosas, ropa y lo que necesites.

KAGOME.

Gracias doctor. No sé por qué, pero me siento rara.

SESSHOUMARU.

Espero que no te incomode vivir unos días aquí con nosotros. Y por favor, deja de decirme doctor, llámame por mi nombre y haz un esfuerzo por tutearme, ¿quieres?

KAGOME.

Está bien, lo intentaré. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana, Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU.

Qué diferencia. Así está mejor. Cuídate.

_Kagome sale._

Telón


	3. tercer acto

**Inu-Diana**: ¡Hola! Tienes toda la razón, Shipo no se puede estar quieto y Kagome que de plano deja salir su niñez con el xDD dejan exhausto al pobre Sesshoumaru. ¡Te agradezco tu apoyo amiga!

**JENNY**: ¡Ay, qué chido que sí parezca un niño! Jejeje, pobre de ti!!! Ya me imagino la de cosas que tienes que hacer cuando quiere jugar. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

Bueno, pues aquí el tercer acto de esta obra, me alegra mucho que sí les haya gustado. ¡Un beso!

**ACTO TERCERO**

Sesshoumaru y Kagome entran, él va cargando una pesada maleta.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Traes piedras o qué? ¿Cómo viniste cargando esto desde tu casa?

KAGOME.

Una mujer necesita muchas cosas para su arreglo personal.

SESSHOUMARU.

Era más fácil ir a traerte a tu casa en el auto.

KAGOME.

Francamente no creo que quisiera entrar a la zona donde vivo con su auto.

SHIPO. _Brincando._

¡Eh! ¡Kagome se va a quedar! ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo, siempre te has dormido solo. ¿A qué viene eso de que quieres dormir con Kagome?

KAGOME.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

SESSHOUMARU.

Adivino lo que quieres saber. La madre del niño murió después del parto.

KAGOME.

Eso explica muchas cosas. No ha tenido un modelo femenino. Shipo, no es conveniente que un niño duerma con una señorita. Pero en cambio, ¿qué te parece que me ayudes a peinarme?

SESSHOUMARU.

Para todo encuentras solución.

KAGOME.

Creo que es bueno que algunas veces los niños experimenten el sentimiento de frustración. Pero existen ciertas cosas que son indispensables para su buen desarrollo.

SHIPO.

¿Ya te vas a peinar ahorita?

KAGOME.

¿Insinúas que estoy despeinada?

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo, tendrás que aprender que las mujeres son muy quisquillosas con su aspecto personal.

KAGOME.

Me voy a dar un baño, si no les importa, hace demasiado calor y venir cargando la maleta me hizo sudar.

SESSHOUMARU.

Adelante.

SHIPO.

¡Yo me baño contigo!

KAGOME.

¡No! Perdón Shipo, pero mejor cuando me acabe de bañar me ayudas a cepillarme. ¿Te parece bien?

SHIPO.

Yo me quería bañar contigo.

_Kagome se mete a bañar y al salir Shipo ya la está esperando. Ella deja que el niño le cepille el cabello, con la puerta de su habitación abierta. Sesshoumaru está en la sala trabajando en su portátil._

SESSHOUMARU.

Shipo, si cepillas demasiado su cabello, la dejarás calva.

KAGOME.

¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

SHIPO. _Riendo._

¡Sí! ¡Calva! ¡Calva!

SESSHOUMARU.

Ya déjala en paz. Además es hora de comer.

_Las luces del escenario van bajando poco a poco, pero sin quedar completamente a oscuras. Se pueden distinguir a los tres comiendo o jugando o trabajando. _

NARRADOR.

Así pasaron varios días compartiendo sus vidas, hasta parecían una familia. Kagome empezó a tener más confianza y Shipo se encariñaba cada vez más con ella. Pero las vacaciones de verano estaban por llegar a su fin.

_Las luces del escenario vuelven a iluminar normalmente._

KAGOME.

¡Hace mucho calor! Me acabo de bañar y ya estoy sudando.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿No te agrada más el clima cálido que el frío? Pensé que las mujeres preferían los días soleados en la playa.

KAGOME.

Tú lo has dicho, en la playa, donde uno puede andar casi encuerado. Aquí en la ciudad es muy incómodo.

SESSHOUMARU.

Nada te impide encuerarte. Shipo está durmiendo la siesta.

KAGOME.

¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué estás pensando?

SESSHOUMARU.

Yo nada, la que habló de encuerarse fuiste tú y ahora te escandalizas.

KAGOME.

No tergiverses las cosas. Cambiando de tema, ya casi se terminan las vacaciones. Hoy es jueves y ya el lunes tenemos que empezar el semestre nuevamente. Se me fueron muy rápido.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ya estemos en clases?

KAGOME.

Pues tengo que ver al Rector, ya me dio cosa no haber ido y no sé qué quiera decirme.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿No que sí lo habías ido a buscar? Pero yo no me refería a eso, sabes bien que te pregunto con respecto a tus visitas aquí.

KAGOME.

Sí lo fui a buscar pero no lo encontré, así que para el caso da igual que si no hubiera ido. Con respecto a ver a Shipo pues no lo sé. Se me complicará venir a diario, sobre todo por las tareas y los trabajos, pero vendré a verlo al menos una vez a la semana, si tú me dejas.

SESSHOUMARU.

Ten cuidado.

KAGOME.

¿Cómo dices?

SESSHOUMARU.

Cuando vayas a ver al Rector. Sé precavida.

KAGOME.

¿Le sabes algo?

SESSHOUMARU.

Parece que no conoces a tu Rector. Nada bueno creo que salga de tu entrevista con él. Aceptaste ir a su oficina sin saber nada. Supongo que esa ingenuidad te es intrínseca, por algo le caíste bien a Shipo y te pudo convencer de que fueras como su madre.

KAGOME.

¿Nuestro Rector Naraku es una mala persona? ¿Pero qué se supone que tenía que haber hecho cuando me dijo que pasara a su oficina?

SESSHOUMARU.

Tenías que haberle preguntado delante de todos qué quería, así no habría lugar para ambigüedades; tú misma dijiste que no sabías lo que pretendía, si todos los asuntos oficiales se habían tratado en la ceremonia de premiación.

KAGOME.

¿Tú crees que intenta algo?

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Para qué más te iba a llamar a su oficina? Todo el mundo lo sabe. Además ninguna alumna, de licenciatura o de postrado, se rehúsa, les ofrece oportunidades que no cualquier estudiante tendría.

KAGOME.

No tenía idea. Si ese es el caso mejor no voy.

SESSHOUMARU.

Quedaste de ir, si no vas ten por seguro que será tu enemigo y que se encargará de cerrarte todas las puertas a su alcance, que no son pocas. Y de entrada te despides de titularte en tiempo y forma.

KAGOME.

No puedo creer que me haya metido en semejante problema sólo por haberle dicho que iría a su oficina.

SESSHOUMARU.

Pues créelo y tómatelo en serio.

KAGOME.

Maldición. No sé qué voy a hacer.

SESSHOUMARU.

Quizá te pueda acompañar, dudo que intente algo si te ve conmigo.

KAGOME.

¿Pero no me metería en más problemas? Si es como me dices, hasta resultaría peor que si no fuera.

SESSHOUMARU.

Naraku no se va a enfrentar directamente a mí, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

KAGOME.

Te agradezco mucho. Sí acompáñame, por favor.

SESSHOUMARU.

¡Ya son las doce! Te dejo, voy a tratar de dormir un rato. Estoy atorado en una parte de la novela y quiero ver si durmiendo un poco logro ver las cosas de manera distinta.

KAGOME.

Claro, yo también intentaré dormir, pero con este calor, dudo que pueda.

_Sesshoumaru la deja sola en la sala. Ella apaga las luces. Se mete a su habitación y se recuesta, se ve dando de vueltas en la cama. Se levanta y se mete a bañar. Sale del baño con una delgada blusa transparente y con un bikini, el cabello le escurre. Sale de su habitación y mira hacia el jardín por el ventanal._

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

KAGOME.

¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Aquí me disculpan por traicionar el género, pero no tengo otra manera de contar un lemon que no sea con narrativa.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en penumbras en la sala, donde siempre estaba escribiendo. Se acercó a ella como hipnotizado. La vista de ese hermoso cuerpo de espaldas a él, lo había dejado perplejo. Apenas distinguía el contorno de sus curvas, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por el enorme ventanal. Su delicada espalda y sus anchas caderas, mojadas por el cabello humedecido, parecían pedirle a gritos que las tocara. El rostro de ella, ligeramente volteado hacia él, lleno de asombro, lo excitó aún más.

Juntó su cuerpo al de ella, dejándole sentir su virilidad justo en las nalgas. Tomó francamente sus senos con ambas manos y la estrechó. Sumió su rostro en su mojada cabellera y le habló con voz sensual al oído.

SESSHOUMARU.

Hueles a shampoo. Y te sientes deliciosamente húmeda.

KAGOME.

¡Sesshoumaru!

Fue su voz un susurro y a la vez una súplica. Con los labios entreabiertos respiró agitadamente. Él tomó su barbilla firmemente y la besó apasionadamente. La pasión, contenida hasta ahora en un mutuo acuerdo tácito, se desbordó. Sesshoumaru la besaba desesperadamente, como si fuera a escapársele. Con la mano que tenía libre masajeaba su seno.

La obligó a girarse y la aprisionó contra la pared. Besó su cuello ávidamente y sus manos recorrían ansiosas su cuerpo. Una de ellas se deslizó por la entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido de placer a la chica.

KAGOME.

¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Está bien esto? Tú eres mi maestro.

SESSHOUMARU.

No me pidas que siga los cánones establecidos. Sabes que te deseo desde hace mucho y tú también lo quieres, lo puedo sentir.

KAGOME.

Pero…

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué soy tu maestro? Si ése es el caso, entonces, pórtate como una buena alumna y obedéceme. Déjate llevar.

Kagome ya no objetó nada y abandonó su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru sintió que ya no había resistencia y sin más, la despojó de la poca ropa que tenía puesta y a su vez hizo lo mismo. La cargó en vilo, ella rodeó con sus piernas su cintura. En esa posición, cargándola y recargada en la pared, la penetró vorazmente.

KAGOME.

Jamás creí que llegaría a estar así contigo.

SESSHOUMARU.

Créetelo, porque es la primera vez, pero no quiero que sea la última.

Con esas palabras la llevó cargando a su recámara. Ahí la dejó caer en la cama y continuó arremetiéndola ahora con mayor fuerza y rapidez. De los labios de la chica salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

SESSHOUMARU.

No grites tan fuerte, vas a despertar al niño.

KAGOME.

No lo puedo evitar. Cierra la puerta mejor.

SESSHOUMARU.

No me quiero salir. Me costó mucho que me dejaras entrar.

KAGOME.

Sólo para cerrar la puerta.

De mala gana, se paró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Una vez que cerró, la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la giró, para dejarla boca abajo. Le alzó la cadera, despegándola del colchón y la penetró en esa posición. Ahora, era más libre para moverse. Con ambas manos la agarró de las nalgas y guiaba los movimientos, cada vez más fuertes.

Kagome gritó muy fuerte, pero en la almohada, aun así se escuchó. Ese gemido de placer excitó todavía más a Sesshoumaru, quien aceleró el ritmo.

En medio de una frenética danza ambos llegaron al clímax.

Cuando todo terminó, se quedaron abrazados, recostados en la cama.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Te irás mañana, como siempre?

KAGOME.

Sí, tengo que regresar a mi casa.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Para qué? Quédate aquí.

KAGOME.

¿No crees que es muy pronto?

SESSHOUMARU.

Me sorprendes, generalmente soy yo el que dice eso.

KAGOME.

Bueno, pero es que es muy repentino que apenas sea la primera vez y ya me pidas que viva contigo.

SESSHOUMARU.

¡Pero si llevas viviendo aquí desde hace tiempo!

KAGOME.

Pero es diferente, no vine como tu pareja.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Le cumples sus caprichos a Shipo pero no a mí?

KAGOME.

No puedes estar celoso de tu propio hijo.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Cómo supiste que era mi hijo?

KAGOME.

¿Crees que soy tonta? Si fuera tu hermano, por mucho que lo quisieras no serías tan considerado con él. Además, tu padre salió de viaje, si de verdad fuera su hijo, lo más lógico era que se lo hubiera llevado.

SESSHOUMARU.

Esa inteligencia hace que me gustes más.

KAGOME.

Esa misma inteligencia es la que me dice que hay cosas que no me has querido decir.

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Y por eso no quieres quedarte conmigo? Todo a su tiempo.

KAGOME.

Es lo que yo digo. Todo a su tiempo. Es muy pronto para que me venga a vivir así contigo nada más. El lunes voy a pasar a la oficina del Rector. ¿Me acompañarás?

SESSHOUMARU.

Ahora más que nunca. ¿A qué hora te veo y en dónde?

KAGOME.

¿Te parece bien a las diez en la entrada de la Rectoría? Así llegamos los dos juntos y espero que no haya problemas.

SESSHOUMARU.

Me parece bien. Te estaré esperando entonces.

_Se oscurece el escenario, se escucha la música de piano. Después se encienden las luces lentamente. Ahora están en la Universidad, se ve la entrada a la Rectoría. Sesshoumaru está frente a ella de pie. Kagome va llegando con diez minutos de retraso, se ve agitada._

KAGOME.

Ojalá que sí me esté esperando. Nunca me retraso y hoy tenía que ser la primera vez. ¡Ya lo vi! ¿Con quién está?

SESSHOUMARU. _Hablando con una mujer que llega justo antes que Kagome y se sitúa frente a él, obstruyéndole la visión._

Simplemente no he podido. Ya sabes que no me gusta darte explicaciones.

KAGURA. _Se cuelga de su cuello._

No me tengas abandonada, sabes que me muero por tenerte y que te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras.

KAGOME. _Llega con ellos justo para escuchar las palabras de la mujer._

¿Qué?

_Se va corriendo sin dirección y se topa justo con Naraku._

SESSHOUMARU.

Espera, no es lo que piensas.

_Trata de detenerla, pero Kagura lo detiene. No alcanza a ver con quién se encuentra._

KAGOME.

¡Rector!

NARAKU.

¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Vienes a buscarme? Me dejaste esperándote justo antes de salir de vacaciones.

KAGOME.

Pero sí vine, lo que pasa es que ya no lo encontré. Luego quise hacer una cita para ese mismo día, pero me dijeron que ya no regresaría y que al día siguiente saldría de viaje.

NARAKU.

Sólo bromeaba, mi secretaria me dio tu mensaje. Ven, acompáñame, te invito a almorzar y platicamos con calma. ¿Te parece?

KAGOME.

Sí…claro.

NARAKU.

¿Qué pasa? No te veo muy convencida, ¿me tienes miedo?

KAGOME.

No, es que de repente me sentí un poco mal, seguro es por el calor.

NARAKU.

Vamos entonces.

_Salen. Se oscurece el escenario y luego se vuelven a encender las luces. Se encuentran en un restaurante._

KAGOME.

No sabía que existiera este restaurante tan cerca de la Universidad.

NARAKU.

Ese es justamente el encanto del lugar, no lo conocen todos y así se puede tener cierta privacidad sin ir muy lejos del sitio de trabajo.

KAGOME.

Perdón, no entendí muy bien esa parte.

NARAKU.

Linda, ese candor tuyo es parte de tu encanto. Muy pocas mujeres de tu edad lo conservan. Si a estas alturas sigues sin entender bien, supongo que tendré que ser más explícito.

KAGOME.

Esto es terrible, cada vez entiendo menos.

NARAKU. _Se levanta y se sienta junto a ella, mete la mano bajo su falda._

¿Así me entiendes mejor? Vamos linda, no estés tan tensa. Te aseguro que no soy un mal amante y puedes obtener muchos beneficios.

SESSHOUMARU. _Entra corriendo, su respiración es agitada._

¡Maldito Naraku! ¡Donde te atrevas a tocar otra vez a mi mujer te vas a arrepentir!

NARAKU.

Cálmese, Señor Sesshoumaru. Estamos en un lugar público.

KAGOME.

¡Sesshoumaru!

NARAKU.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Son algo ustedes dos?

SESSHOUMARU.

Ya te lo dije: es mi mujer.

NARAKU.

¿Es cierto?

KAGOME.

Sí, hace tiempo que empezamos a salir, pero no queríamos que nadie se enterara, usted sabe, para evitar chimes innecesarios.

NARAKU.

Ya veo, le ruego me excuse, Señor Sesshoumaru. Desconocía por completo la situación. Si me disculpan…

_Sale._

SESSHOUMARU.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

KAGOME.

¿Cómo es posible que Naraku, el Rector, te respete de esa manera?

SESSHOUMARU.

Eso es muy simple, lo conozco desde que estábamos juntos en la preparatoria. Sé demasiadas cosas sobre él, no le conviene que las diga. Prácticamente me debe estar en la Rectoría a mí, pues si hubiera hablado, nadie lo hubiera aceptado como Rector. Así que aunque él sea el que está al mando, al final de cuentas, yo tengo más poder.

KAGOME.

¿Y cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? Estabas muy entretenido con la profesora de lengua japonesa.

SESSHOUMARU.

Mi padre regresó ayer de su viaje y él te vio cuando te topaste con Naraku, él los siguió y me marcó al celular para decirme donde estaban.

KAGOME.

Sólo acepté delante de Naraku ser tu mujer para que no me fastidiara la existencia, pero estoy muy enojada.

SESSHOUMARU.

No tienes razón para estarlo y mejor cambia esa actitud o me vas a hacer enojar y te aseguro que no será algo agradable. Ten.

_Le entrega un manuscrito._

KAGOME. _Lo toma y lee el título, luego lo ojea. _

Casualidad. ¡Es el título de tu nueva novela! Nunca le muestras tu obra a nadie hasta que ya está publicada. ¡No lo puedo creer! Es sobre una estudiante de Letras y su maestro y acerca de cómo se empezaron a tratar. ¡Sesshoumaru!

SESSHOUMARU.

Si lo lees te enterarás qué pasó en realidad con la profesora de lengua japonesa.

KAGOME.

¡Gracias! La verdad es que el simple hecho de que me dejes leerla antes que todo el mundo ya significa mucho para mí. Leeré con detenimiento sobre esa profesora.

SESSHOUMARU.

Eso lo escribí sólo para despejar tus dudas. Pero lo que más me interesa que leas en estos momentos es el final, por culpa del maldito de Naraku ahora tendré que modificarlo un poco, pero quiero tu respuesta en este momento.

KAGOME. _Ojea llegando hasta la última página y comienza a leer en voz alta. _

El hombre solitario e inexpresivo, de fría mirada y rígida actitud había sido cautivado por la frescura y el candor de esa joven estudiante, quien desinteresadamente le brindara lo que nunca antes le había dado alguien: esperanza. A pesar de ser su estudiante y de la diferencia de edades y de que todo el mundo hablaría de ellos, supo que ella era la mujer de su vida. Mostrándole orgullosamente su más reciente obra, sacó un cofrecito negro, lo abrió y lo extendió hacia ella. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Fue la pregunta que él lanzó, ella levantó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y dijo…

SESSHOUMARU. _Había pronunciado la pregunta mientras ella leía y tenía extendido un anillo hacia ella. _

¿Tú respuesta?

KAGOME. _Gritando._

¡Sí! ¡Sí me quiero casar contigo!

_Se besan apasionadamente._

TELÓN

**FIN DE CASUALIDAD**


	4. Agradecimientos

Es para agradecerles.

Bueno esto no es propiamente un capítulo, sino un agradecimiento por sus amables comentarios. Como ya no hay más capítulos pues decidí subir los agradecimientos como un capítulo.

**Inu-Diana**: Me alegra que te gustara el final. Lo del hijo sí estaba medio difícil, nomás que se me ocurrió poner a Kagome muy suspicaz para que sacara sus propias discusiones. ¡Ay qué chido que te latió el final! Como son escritotes pensé que la mejor forma de declararse era usar sus herramientas diarias xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

**JENNY LADINO**: ¡Hola! Bueno, como no me sé tu nombre, te diré Jenny-chan, ¿te parece bien? Si no te gusta, me dices y ya no te digo así. Me da gusto que fuera de tu agrado la historia, pero ese ya era el final, era cortita, sólo de tres capítulos. Pero muchas gracias por pedirme más. ¡Gracias!

**Lady of Souls**: ¡Hola! Me da mucha alegría que te gustara esta historia, pues no es mi estilo acostumbrado y pues tenía algo de miedo que no quedara bien. Ah, perdón si parecía muy mimado Shipo pero lo quise poner igualito que en el anime, que una vez que vio a Kagome ya no se le despegó nunca!!! ¡Mil gracias por tus comentarios!

**JENNY LADINO**: ¡Qué tal amiga! Te agradezco que le aclararas a tu hermanita. Chín, que mal que te ganara y viera el lemon, no tenía intención de pervertirla. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Un beso y un super abrazo.

Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado sus comentarios, los cuales son muy importantes para mí, por que me nutro de ellos. Gracias que me animan a continuar he decidido aventarme por primera vez en mi vida a un concurso literario formal. Hace un momentito, mientras leía sus alentadoras respuestas lo decidí. Por esta razón estaré un poquito apurada, dándole unos retoques a unos trabajos míos y haciendo unos nuevos. Pero si ustedes lo desean, les puedo publicar mi primer fic, que se llama líneas cruzadas. Claro que como es el primero, pues no está tan bien escrito como estos últimos y pues tiene algunos errores. Pero es mi manera de agradecerles por ser tan amables conmigo y por apoyarme. Quizá no gane el concurso, pero yo escribiré con toda la intención de ganar y haré mi mejor esfuerzo, para que no quede por mí, que sepa yo que lo llevé al extremo.

¡Mil gracias otra vez por apoyarme!

¡Un abrazo de su amiga laetus!


End file.
